


let me see your mean

by FreshBrains



Series: Femslash 100 Drabble tag 5: Once Upon a Time [32]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Community: femslash100, F/F, Humiliation, Light Dom/sub, Teeth, The Enchanted Forest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-18
Updated: 2014-06-18
Packaged: 2018-02-05 04:18:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1805041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreshBrains/pseuds/FreshBrains
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Open your mouth, wolf."</p>
            </blockquote>





	let me see your mean

**Author's Note:**

> For the femslash100 drabble tag 5 prompt: Regina/Ruby - teeth.

Red’s skin prickles with gooseflesh as she stands in the middle of the queen’s cold, stone-walled bedchamber.  Red longs for her cloak, for she is bare from head to toe in front of her queen.

Regina circles her slowly, attentive and cunning as a hawk, index finger tapping against her bottom teeth.  “Yes, just as lovely as I suspected.  I feared I’d find an _animal_ beneath that cloak of yours, but rather…” she pauses, eyebrows arching as Red crosses her arms over her bare breasts, “You’re a _vision_.”

“I’m happy to please you, my queen,” Red says, voice hoarse with nerves.  A shiver runs through her body and she feels her nipples tighten with the cold.

Regina nods, smiling, and stops in front of Red, still fully clothed in gown and jewels, contrasting with Red’s nakedness.  “Open your mouth, wolf,” she hisses.

Before she can think twice, Red tips her head back, baring her throat, and opens her mouth wide.

“Good girl,” Regina murmurs, and Red feels the queen’s cool fingers slide into her mouth, the soft pads rubbing against Red’s teeth.  She pauses at a gap in the back where Red had an infected tooth and murmurs in disapproval.

 _She’s appraising me like a horse_ , Red thinks, flushing scarlet from head to toe, her sex throbbing with sudden arousal.  _She wants an unbroken plaything._

“You’ll do just fine,” Regina says.  “Now, I want you on the bed.”

Red licks her dry lips and obeys.

**Author's Note:**

> Heavily inspired by the sex scene between Paul and Rachel in 2x05 of _Orphan Black_. While that scene was dub-con, this one was not written as such. Title from Lady Gaga's "Teeth."


End file.
